Elena
Elena is an acolyte among the Sisters of Granas and a talented vocalist. She is kind and caring and always in high spirits, which at times can be rather irritating to Ryudo (as he sees her as somewhat of an inconvenience). She hopes to spread the teachings of Granas through her words and songs. Story Elena is a shy and sensitive young Granas songstress who has led a very sheltered life in Carbo. Her life suddenly changes when an exorcism ceremony goes wrong and she is cursed with the wings of Valmar. She must then travel with Ryudo as a bodyguard to see Pope Zera in St. Heim and, although she gets off to a bad start with Ryudo, she comes to like him a lot more because he often shows signs of caring. After going to see the Pope Zera at St.Heim the Pope asks her and Ryudo to go out and search for the "Granasaber". Ryudo is very reluctant, but goes on to do so anyway when asked by Elena. After many hardships and revisiting many unwanted chilhood memories, they finally find the sword only to find that it is pierced through the body of Valmar. The sword turns out to be a ship of some kind and with the help of Tio, they bring it to St. Heim. Upon returning to St. Heim they find everyone to be slaughtered en masse at the hands of the Catherial Knights. Finally reaching the Church, they find High Preistess Selene, who kills herself, being possesed by the Heart of Valmar. After fighting and killing the piece, Elena absorbs the piece and reluctantly tells Ryudo that the sword was meant to kill her and the pieces of Valmar. At the game's ending, Roan meets her at Mirumu, where he discovers that Elena is part of a theater troupe, where she is a singer for the troupe. Personality Elena is a very caring and innocent character. She constantly quotes the Church's book and is always looking out for Ryudo and the others. When they were on the island of Garland, Tio asked Mareg the relationship between Ryudo and Elena. Mareg answered that theirs was of a parent and child (Elena being the parent and Ryudo the child). Skye had said that it was that of husband and wife seeing as how Ryudo playfully picks on Elena. Elena is always trying to help someone in any way that she can. Despite her frequent quarreling with Ryudo, she eventually comes to love the sensitive soul protected by his hard, cold exterior. In Battle As most may guess, Elena follows the typical mage archetype of RPGs. Her weapon is the staff/rod, which makes her physical attacks rather weak, but she can still use those ever important criticals. A common misconception is that she would appear to be more magically-based; however, being the entire opposite of Millenia, she actually has the second lowest MAG stat in the game, being only slightly higher than Mareg's. It would be wise to have her act as a supportive character and focus on recovery and stat increasing. This also presents an interesting way for Elena to break the mold of her job class type; the player can outfit her to be physically stronger rather than magically, making her special attacks that much more potent. Her moves are light-based with a few geared toward supporting the party, whether by healing or putting the enemies to sleep, but most may stick with her casting magic, since she doesn't have a whole lot of SP. Battle Abilities *Impact Bomb *Nightmare Ball *Droplets of Life *White Apocalypse Trivia *An earlier design had Elena with blue eyes and a different hairstyle and predominantly red dress. *It's notable that whilst Elena and Millenia share the same body, Elena is more physically-based whilst Millenia is magically-based. Images Image:Elena Bust.jpg|Elena portrait Image:Elena Ryudo (2).jpg|Elena and Ryudo Image:Elena General.jpg|Elena general artwork Image:Grandia II Girls.jpg|Elena, Millenia, and Tio Image:Ryudo Millenia Elena.jpg|Ryudo, Millenia and Elena Image:GII Elena Wallpaper.jpg|Elena Wallpaper Category:Grandia II Characters Category:Grandia II Player Characters